Saranghae Hyung
by Chella-KMS
Summary: Kyuhyun mencintai Hyungnya sendiri, Cho Sungmin. Ingin memonopoli dan memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya. Tapi, kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengubah takdir mereka berdua. Akankah keinginan Kyuhyun terpenuhi?/YAOI/OS/NO PLAGIAT


_Apakah cintaku ini adalah sebuah dosa?_

_Hanya karena darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh ini dan tubuh mu?_

_Darah memang lebih kental dari air, tapi_

_Cinta membutakan segalanya_

_**KyuMin is Real**_

**.oOo.**__

Tampak seorang pengusaha muda berdiri dengan angkuhnya memandangi pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari balik jendela ruangan kerjanya di lantai paling atas gedung kokoh itu. Dia-lah Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemimpin salah satu Perusahan terbesar yang ada di Korea Selatan, Cho Corp. Seorang CEO-muda yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya dalam dunia bisnis-berbisnis dan telah berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan keluarganya dalam usia yang tergolonga masih sanga muda. Bahkan beberapa pengusaha besar juga mengakui akan kejeniusannya.

Di mata karyawan dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya ia adalah seorang pemimpin yang dingin dan angkuh. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Dia memiliki pesona yang sangat kuat dan tidak bisa ditolak oleh yeoja manapun. Jenius, kaya, dan tampan. Itu adalah nilai plus yang dicari semua wanita. Tapi sayang, di atas semua kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, tetap saja akan ada kekurangan dalam dirinya.

"Tuan muda.. mobil anda sudah menunggu di bawah."

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, saatnya dia untuk pulang.

"Baiklah.. " jawabnya singkat

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangi keluar dari kaca mobilnya. Tidak sepenuhnya menikmati pemandangan itu. Dia tampak sedang melamunkan sesuatu, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Perjalanan pulang hanya membutuhkan waktu kira-kira 15 menit saja, karena jarak dari rumahnya ke kantor lumayan dekat.

Begitu mobilnya memasuki area kediaman mewah itu, semua pelayan bergegas untuk menyambut kedatangan tuan muda mereka. Semua membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda.." sambut kepala pelayan dan beberapa maid di rumah itu sambil tetap membungkuk hormat.

"Dimana Sungmin? " pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan setiap kali dia pulang ke rumah.

"Tuan muda Sungmin berada di kamarnya, tuan."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang kepala pelayan ia segera bergegas menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua di mana terdapat kamar orang yang di cintainya. Rasanya dia sangat merindukan sosok itu walaupun baru beberapa jam saja tidak melihat wajah cantik itu.

CLEKK

Begitu sampai di depan pintu Kyuhyun langsung membukanya tanpa perlu mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, dia dapat melihat sosok Sungmin yang berdiri memunggunginya di balkon kamar itu. Perlahan ia mulai mendekat dan melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di pinggang ramping Sungmin.

GREPP

"Kyu.. kau sudah pulang." tanpa perlu berbalik Sungmin sudah tau siapa pemilik lengan yang tengah memeluknya posesif

"Aku merindukan mu." Kyu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin sambil memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil disana.

Hening sesaat

"Kyu seharusnya tidak seperti ini." kata Sungmin sambil pandagannya tetap lurus ke depan.

"..." Kyuhyun bungkam. Dia sudah tau apa yang ada di pikiran namja manis itu.

"Sampai kapan Kyu? Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini? "

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyu.. aku mohon. Jangan membuat diri mu semakin menderita." Sungmin berkata dengan pilu.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai mu. Dan aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau ada disisiku."

" Kyu.. kau adalah namdongsaeng ku. Kau satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki sekarang. Aku memang sangat sayang pada mu Kyu, tapi kau tau sendiri rasa sayang seperti apa yang ku miliki pada mu. "

Sungmin berbalik dan menangkup pipi pucat itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Dia memandang sendu wajah tampan yang ada di depannya kini.

"Dan kau juga tau dengan pasti, sejak dulu aku tidak pernah menganggap mu sebagai Hyung ku. Aku mencintai mu Cho Sungmin, sebagai belahan jiwa ku. Aku mohon, belajarlah untuk mencintai ku."

Kyuhyun memandang Foxy lembut Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan akan ketulusan cintanya. Sugmin dapat melihat dengan jelas cinta tetapi juga obsesi yang terpancar dari mata indah dengan obsidiannya yang memikat itu.

"Tidak bisa.. Kita tidak bisa melanggar kodrat kita Kyu. Kau tetaplah adik kandung ku."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku tau kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku. Kau hanya takut mengakuinya. "

"Kyu, aku mohon.. kau hanya perlu membuka hati mu untuk orang lain Kyunie. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Ucap Sungmin sambil menahan kristal bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak."

"Kyu, semua ini harus dihentikan. Carilah seorang wanita yang baik untuk mu. Wanita yang tulus mencintai mu dan bisa membuat mu bahagia. Aku juga akan mencari kek_"

"TIDAK. Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Jangan pernah kau mencoba mencintai orang lain. Kau hanya milikku. Kalau kau sampai melakukankan, aku pastikan.. kau akan menyaksikan sendiri kematian ku."

Kilat amarah terpancar jelas dari obsidian itu.

"K-kyu.. Hiks." Sungmin terisak.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu. Istirahatlah.. besok kau harus kuliah bukan."

Kyuhyun sudah tidak ingin lagi membahas masalah ini. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri dengan kepedihan yang sama di hatinya.

Sungguh, Sungmin tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati Dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya. Dia juga sedih saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mengemis cinta padanya.

_Cinta_

Itulah yang selalu didengar Sungmin dari Kyuhyun. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh sesama saudara kandung. Tapi apa daya? Takdir seolah mempermainkan kehidupan dan perasaan mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin sendiri? Apakah dia juga memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Dongsaengnya? Jawabannya adalah YA.

Kyuhyun yang perhatian , Kyuhyun yang manja padanya, Kyuhyun yang jahil, posesif, pencemburu, dan egois, Kyuhyun yang selalu menjaga dan melindunginya, Kyuhyun yang akan selalu meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk menemani Sungmin, dan yang paling penting, Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintainya. Kyuhyun rela menggantikan posisi Sungmin sebagai CEO, karena dia tau kakaknya itu sangat tidak suka dengan dunia bisnis. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta terhadapnya? Bahkan Sungmin yang keras kepala harus mengakui kalau dia juga mencintai adiknya itu. Sungmin tau semua ini salah. Karena itu dia mencoba menyembunyinkan semua perasaannya pada Kyu. Menutupi semua perasaan tapi juga luka yang dirasakannya.

Dan malam itu Sungmin kembali menangis.

**.oOo.**

Mentari telah menampakan sinarnya kepada dunia. Burung-burung menyambutnya dengan kicauan dan nyanyian surganya. Semua penduduk bumi memulai aktivitas mereka dengan semangat baru. Begitu pula dengan kedua putra keluarga Cho.

Saat ini kedua saudara itu tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dalam diam. Di ruang makan yang mewah itu memang hanya ada mereka berdua. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan mereka.

Kyuhyun yang memang tidak tahan akan situasi hening ini mecoba untuk berbicara.

"Hyung.. "

"Ne?"

"Hari ini kau hanya ada satu mata kuliah kan?" kyuhyun memang telah hafal semua jadwal Sungmin di luar kepala.

"Ne. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama."

"Mianhae Kyunie, hari ini aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok."

"Ohh.. kalau begitu lain waktu saja."

"Hmm.. Aku duluan Kyunie." Sungmin segera meneguk habis susu strawberynya dan bergegas kelur. Tampaknya dia ingin menghindari Kyuhyun sejenak.

"_Mian Kyu.. Aku harus melakukan ini demi kebaikan mu." _ Batinnya miris.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Sungmin menjauhi Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti karena dia membenci Kyuhyun, tetapi karena dia ingin Kyu melupakannya dan mencari seorang kekasih. Sungmin selalu beralasan ketika Kyuhyun akan mengajaknya jalan atau ketika akan menjemputnya di kampus.

_Mian Kyu.. aku ada kelas tambahan_

_Mianhae, aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok_

_Ada kegiatan di kampus dan aku harus berpartisipasi_

_Hari ini aku akan pulang dengan Hyukkie (sahabat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedari kecil)_

_Mianhae Kyu aku sibuk_

Dan masih banyak lagi alasan lainnya. Dia selalu memilih menghindar ketika akan berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan mereka sudah jarang makan bersama. Tapi, dibalik sikapnya itu, Sungmin juga merasakan sakit di hatinya saat harus menjauhi Kyuhyun. Dia diam-diam menangis seorang diri di kamarnya.

Kini genap sebulan Sungmin menghindarinya, tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak menyadari perubahan pada hyung yang dicintainya itu. Tidak, Kyuhyun menyadari itu semua. Kyuhyun tau kalau hyungnya itu sedang menghindarinya, hal itu membuat dia benar-benar marah. Dan puncaknya adalah ketika dia melihat Sungmin bergandengan tangan dengan seorang yeoja saat dia dalam perjalanan menuju ke kantornya. Sesekali yeoja itu bergelayut manja di lengan Sungmin. Dia memberhentikan mobilnya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Pulang sekarang juga."

Kyu langsung menyeret Sungmin ke dalam mobil dan segera melaju pergi. Meninggalkan yeoja tadi yang hanya bisa menatap bingung akan kejadian barusan. Apa itu kekasih Sungmin? Apa dia ketahuan selingkuh? Atau, Sungmin malah diculik. Pikirnya.

**Di kamar tidur Sungmin**

"Ahhh.. Henhh.. tikkhaannhh.."

"Hiiks.. Ahh, Kyunniaakhhh.."

"Ohhh...sudaahh..kumohon...sshhh...ohh..."

Kyuhyun seakan tuli mendengar jeritan Sungmin yang memilukan. Dia sudah gelap mata. Perasaan sakit dan cemburunya membuat Kyuhyun berani melakukan hal nista itu kepada Hyungnya sendiri. Cintanya kini berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi yang ingin memiliki Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin hanya miliknya seorang. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Sungmin selain dia.

"Nggkhh.. Ahh.. Ohhh.."

"Urghh...cukuuup...Ahh...ahhh...ahhh...Hiks"

Di tengah erangan kenikmatannya, Sungmin menangis. Hatinya hancur. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berbuat seperti ini padanya. Menyetubuhinya-atau katakanlah dia telah diperkosa oleh adiknya sendiri. Dia hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi yang kini berubah pucat.

"Shhh..Ahhh.. Minghhh.."

"Nikmatkhhh.. sekhhha..llliiihhh."

Kyuhyun mengerang ketika merasakan kejantanannya yang dipijat hole sempit itu. Sungguh, kenikmatan yang membuat dia buta akan segalanya.

"Euungghh.. Kyuhhh."

"Ahhh.. ohh.. ohh.."

SRETT BLESS SRETT BLESS

"Mmppthh.."

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot hole Sungmin sambil mencumbu bibir Shape-M yang menggoda itu. Mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di dalam goa hangat itu. Tangannya mengocok kejantanan Sungmin seirama dengan genjotannya pada hole yang telah merah merekah itu. Kyuhyun mempercepat sodokannya saat merasakan miliknya dan Sungmin mulai berkedut. Tak lama kemudian.

"Ahhh.. Kyuuuhhhhhh.."

"Mingghhhhhh..Ahhhhhh."

CROOOTTT CROOTTTTTTT

Sungmin memuntahkan laharnya di tangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyu menumpahkan semua benihnya di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Sungguh, sensasi yang nikmat.

"Hhh.. hh.. hh.."

Suara nafas yang saling bersahut-sahutan, menandakan telah berakhirnya sesi panas mereka. Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya pada sang hyung.

"Mianhae Ming.. Aku sangat mencintai mu. Ku mohon jangan membenci ku setelah ini. aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan mu untuk orang lain. Kau hanya milikku. Selamanya."

Sungmin tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya menatap dongsaengnya dengan tatapan perih. Sorot mata yang dulunya berbinar cerah, kini meredup. Menyisakan tatapan sedih, kecewa, dan terluka. Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin erat, memberikan kehangatan untuk melewati malam dingin itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sungmin menjadi sangat pendiam. Memang dia tidak benar-benar bungkam. Dia hanya akan bicara saat Kyuhyun bersamanya. Tapi selebihnya dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menangis seharian. Tatapan matanya berubah kosong. Tidak ada lagi pancaran kehangatan dari foxy yang mengagumkan itu.

Sungmin menyimpan luka yang dalam, namun dia tidak menunjukannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia seakan memakai topeng saat di depan Kyuhyun. Biarlah dia menyimpan dan menanggungnya sendiri.

Dia kecewa. Tapi bukan pada kyuhyun, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya kejadian itu tidak terjadi. Jika saja dia lebih kuat mencegah Kyuhyun, mungkin semuanya pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Namun, pada kenyataannya dia hanya pasrah membiarkan adiknya menyetubuhinya. Bahkan dia juga sempat menikmatinya.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sungmin tengah bersiarah ke makan orang tuanya. Dia pergi setelah Kyuhyun berangkat ke kantor. Sungmin pergi seorang diri. Awalnya kepala pelayan tidak mengijinkan dia pergi sendirian. Karena Kyuhyun melarangnya mengemudi sendiri. Kyu yang terlalu posesif dan protektiv padanya. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap pergi.

Sungmin berdiri di depan dua gundukan tanah itu, menatap nisan yang bertuliskan nama sepasang suami-istri Cho. Tatapan matanya memancarkan kerinduan yang besar dan perasaan bersalah pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma, Appa mianhae.. Aku anak yang tidak berguna.. Aku telah membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuh ku. Aku bersalah, aku bodoh. Hiks.. hiks."

"Aku membiarkan Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam perasaannya pada ku. Aku sudah mengecewakan kalian. Mian, aku tidak memenuhi janji ku pada kalian untuk menjaganya..hiks."

" Sejak dulu aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan. Aku menolak menjadi penerus keluarga Cho dan lebih memilih kehidupan ku sendiri, aku membuat appa jatuh sakit dan membuat eomma bersedih. Dan sekarang, aku melibatkan Kyuhyun ke dalam dosa yang sanga besar. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya meyetubuhi ku. Dosa ku sudah tidak bisa diampuni lagi. Aku tidak sanggup lagi, Appa-Eomma.. hukum aku, hiks. Hukum anak mu yang tidak berguna ini.. Aku.. Hiks..Hiks.. ughh."

Dia tidak sanggup lagi bicara. Sungmin terus menangis dan membekap mulutnya. Air mata itu seakan tidak mau berhenti keluar.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berdoa dan meletakan bunga di makam itu, Sungmin segera berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Bayang-bayang kejadian itu terus berputar di otaknya bagaikan kaset rusak. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung rasa bersalahnya. Dia Putus Asa. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk terus berbohong di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Saat melihat sebuah bus yang melaju dari arah berlawanan, Sungmin seolah terhipnotis. Dia melepaskan tanganya dari kemudi dan hanya menatap nanar bus yang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata indah itu. Sungmin tersenyum saat mengingat masa-masa indah bersama keluarganya.

_Mianhae Appa-Eomma.. aku anak yang tidak berbakti_

_Mianhae Kyu.. Aku akan selalu mencintai mu, Dongsaeng ku._

_Aku menyayangi kalian semua._

_Mianhae_

BRAKKK

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat dan tabrakan tidak bisa dihindari. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar, dan semuanya kini menjadi gelap baginya.

**.oOo.**

**5 years later**

"EOMMAAAA.."

Suara cempreng khas anak kecil menyapa gendang telinga seseorang. Sambil menggendong tas sekolah di punggungnya, yeoja kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun itu berlari ke arah sang eomma sambil merentangkan tangan mungilnya. Sosok yang dipanggil eomma itu segera menyambut dengan pelukan hangat bagi sang buah hati.

"Hyunmin.. bagaimana sekolah pertama mu chagi?"

"Sangat menyenangkan eomma.. Hali ini Hyuniem belkenalan dengan banyak teman balu eomma." Jawabnya dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau senang.. Jja, kita akan mengunjungi Appa mu di kantor."

"Yeyy.. "

Ibu dan anak itu bergandengan tangan menuju mobil Audi putih yang terparkir di parkiran taman kanak-kanak itu. Sambil menggenggam erat tangan kecil Hyunmin, sosok itu mendengarkan celotehan sang buah hati tentang pengalamannya bersama teman-teman baru

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Kinder Garden menuju kantor sang suami tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Saat tiba di tempat tujuan yeoja kecil itu langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari ke dalam.

Ketika melihat pintu ruangan sang Appa semakin dekat, Hyunmin segera mempercepat larinya dan langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa perlu mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Toh, itu ruangan Appanya kan, siapa yang akan memarahinya.

"APPAAAA.."

"Omo.. Hyuniem baby."

CUP

Segera setelah masuk, Hyuniem langsung menghambur memeluk sang appa dan menerima sebuah kecupan di dahi kecilnya.

"Kau datang dengan siapa baby?" tanya sang appa heran

"Belsama eomma."

"Mana eomma mu?"

"Eomma lambat. Makanya aku tinggalin."

"Kau yang terlalu cepa baby" seseorang yang sedang mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu.

"Chagi.. kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau ke sini?" tanya sang suami

CUP

Sebuah kecupan mesra untuk 'istri' tercintanya

"Kami hanya ingin memberikan kejutan. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ani.. hanya tinggal tanda tangan beberapa dokumen saja. Kalau begitu setelah selesai kita pergi

jalan-jalan. Bagaimana baby?"

"Holeee.. Aku mau ke Lotte Palk."

"Ne.. tunggu appa selesai yah."

"Nnghh.."

Yeoja cilik itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan gigi susunya yang putih bersih.

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan kantornya, Kyuhyun bersama keluarga kecilnya menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bermain seharian di Lotte Park. Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan, mulai dari makan es krim ukuran jumbo bertiga, foto-foto, serta mencoba banyak wahana di taman itu. Roller coaster, Bainglala, sampai rumah hantu juga tak luput dari incaran mereka. Mereka tertawa bahagia saat menikmati kebersamaan seperti ini. Bergandengan tangan, berbagi cerita, bercanda, dan tertawa bersama. Siapa pun yang melihat pasti akan iri dengan kebersamaan mereka. Sebuah potret kehidupan keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dengan seorang Appa yang tampan, Eomma yang sangat cantik, serta baby mereka yang sangat menggemaskan.

Mereka selesai bermain sore harinya. Setelah merasakan lelah yang mendera, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan Eomma dan anak itu tertidur di jok belakang. Mereka sampai di rumah ketika hari sudah gelap.

Kyuhyun membangunkan istrinya lalu mengangkat Hyunmin dan membawanya ke kamar tidurnya di lantai dua. Memberikan kecupan manis di kening sang buah hati dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Hari ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi keluarga kecil Kyuhyun. Ingin terus dinikmatinya waktu-waktu seperti ini bersama keluarga tercinta. Melupakan kesedihan dan kepedihan 5 tahun silam.

Setelah selesai dengan akivitasnya di kamar mandi, Kyu segera menghampiri sang istri yang saat ini tengah tertidur di kasur King size mereka.

"_Mungkin dia sangat lelah."_ Batin Kyu

Kyu berbaring disamping istrinya. Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan manis di dahi cantik itu, turun ke kedua mata, kemudian di kedua pipi mengemaskan itu dan sedikit memberikan gigitan disana, lalu kecupan itu berakhir di bibir yang telah menjadi candu baginya.

CUP

"Jaljayo chagya.. Mian kau harus hidup dalam kebohongan yang ku buat. Aku sangat mencintai mu Ming."

**FIN**

.

.

.

_Flashback _

Kyuhyun berlari tergesah-gesah di koridor rumah sakit. Jantungnya serasa berhenti ketika mendengar kabar kecelakaan Sungmin dari pelayan Kim. Dia segera meninggalkan ruang rapat dan bergegas ke rumah sakit.

Air mata senantiasa menetes menuruni pipi pucatnya. Tak dipedulikan beberapa tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan padanya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah keadaan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya yang tengah berjuang melawan kematian.

_Ya Tuhan, kumohon selamatkanlah Sungmin. Jangan ambil dia dari ku._

Sambil melantunkan doa pada Tuhan, Kyuhyun tetap mamacu kakinya berlari. Bahkan kini kecepatannya semakin berambah. Retina matanya menangkap sosok kepala pelayan Kim yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang operasi.

"Pelayan Kim bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Gurat kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari wajah tampannya.

"Saat ini tim dokter tengah berusaha menyelamatkan tuan muda Sungmin." Jawab pelayan Kim

"Ya Tuhan.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Kyuhyun menangis. Menumpahkan segala kegelisahan dan ketakutan yang tengah dirasakannya.

Dia hanya bisa terduduk lemas di bangku di depan ruangan itu. Tubuhnya serasa mati dan tenaganya menguap entah kemana. Bahkan untuk marah saja rasanya dia sudah tidak sanggup. Hanya bisa terus berdoa dalam hati agar Yang Kuasa bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang dicintainya. Setelah menunggu selama hampir 3 jam, akhirnya lampu ruang operasi itu mati. Menandakan akivitas di dalamnya sudah selesai. Seorang dokter paruh baya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dok bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia selamat kan?" Kyuhyun langsung memberondong sang dokter dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Tenanglah.. kita bicara di ruangan ku saja."

Dokter itu menuntun Kyuhyun ke ruangannya.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Tenanglah. Sungmin-sii sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi, ada hal buruk yang harus anda terima mengenai keadaannya."

"Apa dok? Katakanlah." Kyuhyun seakan tidak sabar mendengarnya.

"Begini. Sungmin-sii mengalami pendarahan hebat di bagian kepalanya . Saat kecelakaan kepalanya terbentur sangat keras dan hal itu akan membuat dia mengalami Amnesia permanen. Dia tidak akan mengingat lagi kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya. Termasuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. "

"M-mwo?"

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. Jadi, Sungmin tidak akan mengingatnya sama sekali?

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang rawat VIP di rumah sakit itu, terbaring seorang namja manis yang tidak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya pucat, dengan perban tebal yang melilit kepalanya dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainya. Beberapa selang menancap di tubuhnya dan selang oksigen yang terpasang sebagai penopang hidupnya. Sangat miris jika melihat kelopak mata yang tepejam itu. Menyembunyikan mata foxy yang indah di baliknya. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak, hanya alat pendeteksi jantung yang terdengar, menandakan masih ada nyawa di tubuh lemah itu.

Di samping ranjangnya duduk seorang lagi pemuda tampan yang tengah menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat. Sesekali dia mencium punggung tangan dingin itu. Cho Kyuhyun, nama pemuda yang dengan setia menanti Sungmin siuman. Dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang sama sekali, tidak dipedulikan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah.

"Chagya.. bangunlah, aku merindukan mu."

"Ming.. irrona."

"Aku ingin melihat senyuman mu lagi chagi. Kumohon, bangunlah"

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."

Kyuhyun terus mengajak bicara Sungmin. Memanggil nama hyungnya dan membisikan kata-kata cintanya. Berharap Sungmin akan mendengar dan bersedia membuka matanya.

Kilasan percakapannya dengan dokter tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"_Begini. Sungmin-sii mengalami pendarahan hebat di bagian kepalanya . Saat kecelakaan kepalanya terbentur sangat keras dan hal itu akan membuat dia mengalami Amnesia permanen. Dia tidak akan mengingat lagi kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya. Termasuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. "_

_Hilang ingatan? Selamanya?_

Entalah, ini menjadi kabar baik atau kabar buruk bagi Kyuhyun.

Saat sedang melamun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan adanya gerakan dari tangan yang di genggamnya. Sontak hal itu membuat dia terkejut. Mungkinkah Sungmin sudah sadar.

"Chagi.. kau sudah sadar?"

"Ming.. Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun terus berusaha memanggil nama Sungmin. Gerakan itu semakin nyata saja.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup mulai bergera-gerak. Sedikit demi sedkit terbuka, menampakan foxy indahnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan retina mata dengan cahaya yang masuk. Saat penglihatan Sungmin telah pulih seutuhnya, dia dapat menangkap dengan jelas sosok yang tengah menatapnya. Sebuah tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara cemas, takut, rasa bersalah, bahagia, dan cinta.

"Nu-nuguya?" Sungmin bertanya pada sosok yang menurutnya asing itu.

Kyuhyun sudah tau apa reaksi Sungmin ketika sadar. Dan dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk itu. Biarlah, kali ini dia ingin egois terhadap Sungmin. Biarkan dia yang akan menanggung dosanya kelak. Yang penting saat ini Sungmin bersamanya, dan dia adalah milik Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae Ming, biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini."_

Kyuhyun manatap dalam mata foxy itu, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku.."

"Aku suami mu." Jawabnya pasti.

_Flashback End_

Kyyaaaaaaaaa, selesai jga ngetiknya .

Kali ini bener2 End.

Mian yah kalo ada yg salah2 kata, maklum soalnya lgi keburu ama tugas dri Dosen.

Awalnya pengen bikin sad ending. Tpi ngga tega ngeliat KyuMin tbk bisa bersatu.

Akhirnya endingnya malah kaya gini deh.. Hehe, mianhae kalo rada2 aneh gtu.

Nah, udah bacakan.. skg wktu'y Jempol ama Komen'y.. :D


End file.
